Howl in the Wind
by ValkyrieCity
Summary: This is a cross between two of my favorite games: Skyrim and Pokemon. It's a slow start but this is my first story so please bear with me. Some of the events will be similar to ones in the games but not exactly. I will changed things up from time to time. The rating is Mature since later on in the story it will get more violent or some use of profanity. Anyway, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

~26th of Frostfall~

I'm very excited today. Mother has told me I'm getting a special present today! I hope it's a pokemon. Many people my age get one around this time.

Pokemon are such adorable creature with strong, magical, abilites. We use them to fight off those damn marauders.

Some pokemon hold magical abilities. They are generally favored by the mages and the College of Winterhold. Others are more physical based; they are favored by the Nords and warriors.

I don't know which one I'll pick. I'm no mage or warrior. I'm just a simple archer. I'm not sure which one will be for me.

"Howl! Put your book away and come greet our guest!"Mother announced.

"I'll be right there, Mother!" I called out as I closed my journal. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Howl," mother said as I walked down the stairs. "This is Urag gro-Shub. He's the librarian of the Arcanaeum. He says he has some news for you."

"Ah Howl. A pleasure to meet such a talented archer. Only 15 and they say you have the best aim!" said Urag.

_Why would an Orc find that interesting? I thought they only cared for brute strength? _I thought. _Well then again, he is the librarian at the Arcanaeum, that's the College of Winterhold's library. That's a magic based school and many orcs think magic is cowardly. I guess he thinks different._

"Thank you but as a Wood Elf, archery is a natural talent," I said.

"Yes but how many children do you see pierce a man's skull with a practice arrow?" he asked.

"That was an accident. I misjudged the force of my pull," I defended myself. "Besides it was a poacher!"

"Hahaha. I'm not here to upset you on past events. I'm here to inform you that the Arch-Mage has heard of your accomplishments and requests to see you at once," he said as he handed me a note.

"Why are you delivering this? Shouldn't the courier have that job?"

"Well I was in town visting a friend. I thought save some gold and do it myself," he explained.

"Smart," I replied. "Well thank you Urag. I'll make my way there."

As he exited, mother turned to me and said, "Not without a little companion."

She smiled as a dark figure walked out of the shadows.

There in all it's darken grace, stood an umbreon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my goodness," I said as I stared at the umbreon.

It was the most proud looking umbreon. It's eyes lit with with anticipation.

"That's your pokemon, dear. Would you like to give him a name?" Mother asked.

"Hm well I think I'll call you Meeko. Do you like the name, boy?" I asked as I pet his head.

He gave a joyful cry.

"Thank you so much, Mother! He's wonderful!" I gave her a hug. "Come on, Meeko! Let's go to Winterhold!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Howl! You got a new pokemon? An umbreon, huh?" said Faendal.

Faendal is another Wood Elf that lives in my town.

"Hey Faendal! Yeah this Meeko. He's my new traveling buddy," I said as I looked at Meeko. He looked at me with delight.

"He's awesome. Where are you going, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm headed to Winterhold. The Arch-Mage wants to see me."

"That's really something! You're not a mage yet he wants to see you! But are you really going alone? Winterhold is very far away from Riverwood."

"I'm not alone. I got Meeko. Besides, I got my daedric bow and ebony arrows. I'm good," I smiled.

"Okay but you really should prepare for the long trip. You should see the lovely Camilla at the Riverwood Trader," he said.

I eyed him. It was obvious he has a thing for the Imperial girl.

"Alright. See you later Faendal!"

_With my supplies in hand, I set out on my journey!_

"Hey Howl can you deliever this note to the blacksmith in Whiterun?" asked Hod, the man who works the lumber mill.

"Sure!"

_ Crap. I got to focus on my main quest. I'll do this now and then head to Winterhold so no more distrac... hey a fox! I want to follow it!_

I ran after the fox with Meeko chasing after me.


	5. Chapter 5

~27th of Frostfall~

I'm headed to Winterhold. The Arch-Mage wants to see me for some reason. I'm no mage so why would he ask for me?

But before I go to Winterhold, I need to make a stop at Whiterun.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see an Argonian boy looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I closed my journal and hopped off the boulder I was sitting on.

"Yeah, um, have you seen a shiny crobat anywhere? I sort of lost her," he said.

"Sort of lost her or..."

"Okay I lost her. I turned my back for one second and she was gone," he explained.

"Well I haven't seen any crobats let alone a shiny one but I'd be happy to lend you a hand," I smiled.

His experssion lit up. "Thank you. My name's Jaws by the way. May I ask what's your name?"

"Howl's the name. Good to meet you Jaws," I said as we walked beside each other.

Meeko gave an angry growl.

"Oh and this is Meeko! Sorry I forgot to introduce you buddy," I smiled at Meeko.

"He's very adorable. How long have you had him?"

"I just got him yesterday. He was a gift. So where did you last leave your crobat?"

"We were near a cave that's close to Whiterun. I don't think she would have gone in there without me though."

"She is a crobat," I said.

"Yes but I told her not to go in without me. We were suppose to explore the cave together. I'm a mercenary and she's my "loyal" companion," he said.

"You're a sell sword? Why?"

"I have to make gold some way. And in these times, a good arm is always needed," he explained.

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. This war has plagued Skyrim and ripped apart families.

"Well here we are," he said as we stopped in front of a cave.

It was a menacing looking cave. There was blood all over the enterance and bits of bones shown through the dirt.

"Dear gods this place is horrible. In here? Are you sure?" I pointed as my eyes widen in horror.

"Scared? This place isn't so bad. So what if there's a little blood."

"A little? This place is covered in it! And it's only the enterance!" I yelled. How can he be so desensitized?

"Come on. Don't tell me you're scared," he teased.

"Oh I'm not scared. In fact, I'll lead the way," I said as I straightened my back. I took one proud step foward then stopped.

Something moved in the darkness.

"On second thought, you seem to know this place well. Why don't you go first?" I smiled nervously.

He smiled, looked down and rolled his eyes.

I blushed. So much for my bravado.


End file.
